Elemental?
by 4tardecer
Summary: Lo que un paquete de cartas puede causar en una simple acompañante. Lo que él puede causar en una simple chica... Spoilers 1x07


Summary: Lo que un paquete de cartas puede causar en una simple acompañante. Lo que él puede causar en una simple chica... Spoilers 1x07

Recluida en su pieza, sobre la cama y sentada en posición de loto; Joan no lograba dejar de meditar en aquel paquete de cartas, todas con el nombre de aquella mujer.

Que debía hacer con ellas? Leerlas e invadir la privacidad de Sherlock, o devolverlas a su dueño sería la mejor opción?

Pero quería entender. Quería saber si esa tal "Irene" tenía algo que ver con él comportamiento de ese hombre, o quizá si era la razón (o parte de ella) de sus problemas de adicción.

Sería alguien importante en su vida?

Claro que sí! Lo más probable y de acuerdo a su experiencia; es que incluso fuera el principal factor detonante de su adicción.

De eso estaba segura. Aunque de ser así, por qué había abandonado todas aquellas cartas? Dolor?

No. Es decir. Está claro que el tipo es un ser humano, pero estaba segura de que alguien como él lo último que haría sería sentir dolor o compresión por alguien. Por otro lado... a pesar de sus alardes de grandeza y su poco tacto; precisamente es un ser humano y no hay nadie en la humanidad (o al menos aún no se ha comprobado lo contrario) exento de sentimientos. Así que... Eso querría decir que, el sujeto hace hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo tras esa máscara de soberbia?

Maldito narcisista!

Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan complicado y poco cooperativo? Y peor aún; por qué rayos tenía que interesarle tanto todo lo que a él se refiere?

-Estúpido pedante! -con verdadera molestia arrojó el montón de cartas y se recargo en la pared que tenía por cabecera, mientras cruzaba los brazos y resoplaba.

La verdad era que a pesar de lo insoportable y entrometido que podía llegar a ser el susodicho; le agradaba el trabajo que hacía con él. Le agradaba visitar las escenas de crimen y también los procesos de investigación. Sin embargo... Sherlock era el precio que tenía que pagar?

No, no, no y no!

Ella era acompañante y estaba ahí sólo para eso. Sí; sólo para eso. Y una vez terminado su contrato, ella se marcharía...

A menos que él aún necesitará de ella... o que ella aún no logrará comprenderlo mejor...

Pero que rayos pasaba por su mente!

No. Definitivamente. Ella se iría y mientras más rápido pasará el tiempo; mejor.

Sí; sin duda alguna eso era lo mejor.

Que importaba sí tenía que abandonar su trabajo detectivesco. Que importaba sí tenía que dejar sus desayunos informativos. Que importaba sí tenía que olvidarse de sus típicas cenas juntos, mientras él comentaba sus diversos progresos en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Que sí importaba sí no volvía a presenciar su clásica y hasta adorable (en ocasiones) actitud nerviosa…

Haciendo una pausa en sus reflexiones, con una mueca mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad; Joan se percató de la forma en que había invocado aquellos instantes al lado de su cliente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, lo único de lo que debía darse cuenta para poder tomar la mejor solución. Tan pronto como pudiera, el día siguiente de preferencia, comenzaría a arreglar todo para marcharse cuanto antes.

Por la mañana, a pesar de no haber dormido como correspondía, la antes cirujana bajo a desayunar tal y como hacía todos los días, y mientras trataba de prestar total atención a lo que el detective le decía, con una actitud lo más neutra posible, le entregó aquel paquete que tantas reflexiones había causado en ella.

Unos cuántos días pasaron y cuando finalmente había conseguido un lugar donde quedarse por un par de noches, al menos mientras encontraba otro cliente u otro sitio aún mejor; cuando había tomado el valor suficiente como para decirle a Sherlock que se iría, cuando estaba a punto de anunciárselo; sucedió lo que menos espero de sí misma.

-Prepárate Watson... -sugirió Holmes con su usual y enfático tono de voz, e interrumpiendo el desayuno de la chica- Gregson acaba de llamarme...

-Dame 2 minutos... -interrumpió ella, apresurándose y deliberadamente recordando que dejar a un cliente a mitad de su contrato (o tratamiento) no era nada profesional. Y ella siempre había profesional. Además... fuera como fuera; en el fondo, muy en el fondo, admitía que le agradaba estar con Sherlock no sólo por las investigaciones en que le apoyaba.

Pero sobre todo, sabía que para él ella ya era alguien elemental en su vida, casi tanto como él en la suya; y no solo por gracias a sus problemas de adicción…

**XXX**

Bien, pues este es mi primer fic escrito para esta serie. Y casualmente, creo que también es el primero en español (al menos aquí), y quizá peor aún; espero que no sea el último :P Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me regalen algún comentario, pero sobre todo; GRACIAS POR LEER!

Besos.

Monse — 4tardecer


End file.
